


Chance Encounter

by highkey_kpop



Category: bts
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, College Student, High schooler, Homeless Jimin, Jin - Freeform, Jin bts, M/M, Nightmare, bangtan - Freeform, bangtan boys - Freeform, bts - Freeform, bxb - Freeform, jimin - Freeform, jimin bts, kpop, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-06 04:51:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11028996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highkey_kpop/pseuds/highkey_kpop
Summary: Park Jimin became one of those delinquents who parents warned about. His parents soon became fed up with his acting out and gave him a choice, go to study at the strictest private school in South Korea or get the hell out. Not wanting to deal with his family any longer, Jimin stuffs as much clothes as he can into a backpack and leaves. Never turning back as he tries to stay positive and move forward in life. With no family to call or rely on, Jimin is all alone in the cold hearted world. He soon meets a guy who's willing to take a chance on him





	1. First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fan fic I've ever written. It took a lot of time so I hope you like it. There's a bit of angst at the beginning but not a lot. Sorry if I'm not good.

Darkness engulfed the whole of his vision, not even a speck of light broke through the caliginous space. The silence surrounding him was broken by the sound of shattering glass. Where was it coming from? Who broke it? He didn't have time to think when faint familiar voices suddenly rung in his ear. “Mom? Dad? Is that you?” 

The air instantaneously became dry and hot making it hard to suck in air. His chest heaved up and down in a rapid pace as he tried to inhale. The thick air burned the back of his throat then his chest. A piercing sharp pain began spreading throughout his body. He tried to call out for help but words wouldn't form. He stood there clutching his chest as he wheezed in small spurts. The unbearable pain consumed him instantly taking control of his mind and body.

Intaking long jagged breaths, the boy’s eyes burst open in abruptness. His dark dreary eyes searched the surrounding area anxiously. There was only the clicks of heels hitting the hard cement and vague giggles and chatters. It was a dream, the same recurring dream he's had since leaving home. The sudden feeling of loneliness washed over the boy as he squinted up at the sky. The sun was barely visible. It must be dawn. 

Slowly lifting his body from the ground, the boy stood on shaky legs trying to steady himself against the building he slept by. He was in an alley that was hidden to those on the outside. He rested his head against the wall to collect himself before grabbing the overstuffed backpack he used as a pillow. He made his way out the alley over stepping trash and passing garbage cans. Once outside the tight petite area, and out in the open, the noise of a busy morning hit his ears like a wave. 

The bitter autumn air was hard and fresh as the boy inhaled. Everyone wore oversized jackets and sweaters. Leaves were turning brown as they fell from trees only to litter the ground. Releasing the air he held in his lungs with a sigh, the boy began his journey. Few people roamed the streets for it was still quite early. The bleak wind bit into his skin as he made his way down the road. With only a thin zip up jacket covering his arms, the boy shivered. 

He padded down the street taking familiar turns and crosses until he reached his destination. Before him stood an old dilapidated park. A play ground sat in the very core of a wide grass field. The grass was dry and tan from lack of water, while the play structure was a rusted metal contraption. No one ever used this park which is why the boy found it to be the perfect refuge. Bypassing the structure, he walks to a small building. Twisting the knob, the door gives way easily.

There he stood in the confines a small men's bathroom. The wallpaper was peeling, the floor speckled with dust and spider webs hung in the corners of the ceiling. The bathroom gave off a kind of eerie feel during the night. If there was anything good about this old park it would be the running water. It's been a few weeks since he boy last had a real shower. He didn't smell horrible, to his own surprise. Of course he smelled much less pleasant than he'd like. 

Placing his bag on he floor, he unzipped it to reveal the contents hidden inside. He pulled out a fresh pair of jeans and a T-shirt. Not hesitating, he turned on the water and slipped his hands beneath the faucet. He uses the hand soap from the dispenser attached to the wall next to the mirror to clean his body. He's gotten used to bathing out of random bathroom sinks. The water was cold as ice forcing goosebumps to form on the boy’s forearm. When he felt that his body was cleansed enough, he shut off the water and leaned against the sink as he stared into the mirror.

Heavy lidded mahogany eyes stared back at him. Small purple bags formed just below his eyes, the tell tale sign of his lack of sleep. How could he even sleep when he was plagued every night with nightmares? Not to mention he's homeless. His entire face looked worn out and tired. His body was thin from hunger. The black hair atop his head was a greasy mess. The boy inspected his reflection before dropping his head letting out a long, lengthy exhale.

Slowly and mechanically, the boy proceeded to dress himself. He wore a pair of black jeans that were faded from too many washes and a plain white long sleeved T-shirt. He gave one more glance at the mirror, making sure he looked decent enough. Then he squatted to pick up the clothes he'd just removed from his body and stuff them into his backpack. Straightening up, the boy headed towards the exit. 

More and more people were crowding the sidewalks and the sun was completely visible. The day had just begun, yet the boy felt as if it was almost over. Leaving behind the old park, he continues his journey through town. He passes by both tall and small buildings that were rich with age. He progresses till reaching a part of town he's never visited. It wasn't unusual for the boy to explore the neighborhood during the day for he had nothing better to do.

A rumbling sound sang in his ear notifying the boy of his hunger. He settles himself at a small pizza parlor. The inside had cream colored paint as well as photos scattered about the walls. There wasn't much customers inhabiting the tables strewn around the restaurant. It was still quite early; it couldn't be any later then 10am. He dug into his pockets to find some cash only to find his wallet void of any. He looked around nervously unsure of what he was going do. The clearing of a throat broke the boy out of his panic as he looked up to meet the gaze of an annoyed looking employee “can I help you sir?” 

Agitation was clear as day slipping off his tongue as the words spilled out his mouth. The boy was frozen in place too numb to give a reply. The man shifted his weight from his right leg to the left rolling his eyes at the boy. “Hello? Are you going to order?” When the boy didn't respond, a voice behind him interjected “Two slices. Give me two slices of pepperoni pizza. Oh and add two drinks.” The man at the register rolled his eyes at the boy once more before taking down the other man’s order. He handed the man two cups as he called out for the next customer “next in line please.”  
“Here you go,” the modulated voice sounded. The confused boy looked up to see a man not much older then himself holding out a hand with a cup.

Hesitantly, the boy grab the cup, “th..thank you,” he said as he watched the man with cautious eyes “no problem”. His eyes followed the man as he filled his cup with soda and picked up his now finished pizza, “are you just going to stand there?” The man said as he walked to a nearby table that sat right by a window. The boy filled his cup and sat down across from the man. He felt, not only puzzled by his kindness but, fearful as well. Why did the man buy him food? What exactly does he want? What's his motive behind this? The boy’s train of thought was broken by the man, “may I ask your name?” The boy reluctantly gave a low quiet reply “Jimin. Park Jimin.”

The man studied Jimin a moment, searching his eyes before he finally spoke, “well Jimin, why aren't you in school right now? You look no older then 15 but I'm guessing you're either on your last years of high school or first year of college.” Silence fell over the table. The man still watched Jimin trying to gauge his reaction where as Jimin stared blankly at the table below him. “Okay. Okay. We don’t have to talk about school if you don't want to. I'll introduce myself.” Jimin didn't remove his eyes from the table, he just sat there as quiet as a mouse. “Kim Seokjin is my name.” Jimin peered up at the boy staring through the disheveled hair that blocked his sight.

Without enunciating further, the boys commenced eating. Jimin took a mouthful of the pizza into his mouth hardly chewing it before swallowing. He greedily finished the slice in 4 bites “you must've been really hungry” the older boy says with a chuckle. Jimin responded with a lick of his lips and a slight nod. The boy, Seokjin smiled and flagged down a worker to order more pizza, this time ordering a whole pizza.

When the pizza arrived, Jimin immediately dug in, stuffing his face with slice after slice until he he was full. He began gulping down his soda when the older boy casually asked “are your parents not feeding you?”. Seokjin quirked up his eyebrow questioningly at Jimin waiting for the boy’s response. Jimin coughed swallowing ice in the process. He beat on his chest a few times then looked up at Seokjin “I.. uh.. I don't live with my parents,” Jimin says so low the older boy barely heard him. 

Seokjin’s light attitude now turned serious, “do you live alone? Did something happen to your parents? Why are you just roaming town when you should be at school?” He went a mile a minute spewing question after question. Jimin became flustered and and overwhelmed. He didn't know what to say or which question to answer first. His breathing became shallow. It felt as if his windpipe was restricted. His eyes became strained as his vision fogged. His chest burned as he wheezed for air. Slowly his sight was cover with darkness, the sounds of the world around him became completely inaudible. 

_______________________

Jimin woke feeling light headed. He tried to sit up but the pain in his head wouldn't allow him. The last thing he remembered was being bombarded with questions at the pizza parlor. Looking around he could obviously see that he was no longer there. He was laying down on a sofa in the center of a small living area. He was inside an apartment guessing from the compact size. Jimin was just about to get up when the front door swung open.  
“Hey. You're finally up,” said Seokjin who was carrying three thick books in his arm and a backpack on his back. Jimin nodded and looked around. “What are those books for?” He asks curiously. The older boy looks down at his arm and smiles, “it's just my books from school.” “Hmm,” Jimin replied still looking around the petite room.  
“Ah,” Jin breathed as closed the door with his foot, “I'm on my third year of college. My family lives quite far. I work part time at he school cafeteria during the week to pay my tuition.” 

The younger boy’s eyes widened but not from surprise. Jin didn't look much older then himself but he would have never thought the boy was so independent. Jimin had never worked a day in his life. He didn't have to. His parents were constantly working and made plenty of money. They paid all of his tuition for school and opened up bank accounts for him and his younger brother. Jimin didn't realize how easy he had it until he left home. That was when he found out that living on his own was more work then he thought it would be but he never regretted the decision to leave. Living in that house with his parents was far lonelier then sleeping on the side of a building.

He was brought out of his remembrance by the resonate of Seokjin’s voice, “Jimin? Jimin are you okay?” The younger boy's head whipped up, “yea. I'm okay. Why do you ask?”  
“You were spaced out and not responding to my question. I was asking if you wanted anything to eat,” Seokjin raised his brow as he spoke. He was no longer standing in front of the entrance. He was now in the doorframe that leads to the kitchen. His head was leaned on the frame with his arms crossed and and two fingers tapping his forearm. Jimin looked uneasy but shook his head yes. Seokjin turned into the kitchen leaving Jimin to his thoughts. 

Loud clicks and bangs were heard through the apartment. Soon the smell of garlic and onions filled Jimin’s nostrils as he listened to the sizzle of the skillet. What was the older boy making? It amazed Jimin that Seokjin could cook. He himself has never had to cook nor did he ever learn. Seokjin returned with a plate of steaming fried rice with a few meat cutlets on the side. He handed the to Jimin along with a pair of chopsticks. The younger boy gladly took the food and endulged in it. As he was eating Seokjin broke the silence.  
“Do you have anywhere to go? Or anyone that I can call?”  
The question hung in the air flooding it with dreaded tension. Jimin sat the plate down on the coffee table before him. He avoided the older boy's gaze and stared down at his hands.  
“No,” was all he could manage to leave his mouth. He knew he'd have to leave soon. He was grateful for the kindness the older boy has shown him up to this point but Jimin knew better then anyone that people weren't caring by nature. He learned this much from his parents.

The older boy flashed Jimin a small warming smile as he took the seat next him on the sofa. “There's only one room here and I know this place is small. It's only me. My parents don't come to visit. I don’t expect you to work but you should go to school.”  
It took Jimin a few seconds too long to process what the older boy was saying. Was he actually going to allow a stranger to live with him? What is wrong with this boy? Jimin thought to himself. “Exactly how old are you?” Seokjin interrupted.  
“Seventeen,” responded Jimin.  
Without another word from Jimin, Seokjin got up and went to his room. He called out to the younger boy one last time before shutting the door.  
“The choice is yours”


	2. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone confesses, but who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished chapter two. I hope you guys like it. I tried my best. It gets a little steamy in this chapter so beware. There's no smut tho. Sorry.

It's been almost a year since Jimin moved in with Seokjin. They've spent the seasons together and became close. You could even say they were closer then real siblings. Jin touched Jimin in a way no one else has even tried. He got to know the younger boy. He did simple things like asking how his day went or what he was feeling. He did all the things Jimin wanted his parents to do. Seokjin even convinced the younger boy to go back and finish his last year of high school. Of course there was countless arguments and fights before Jimin finally gave in. Jimin was now about to start his first semester of college while Jin was finishing up his last year. 

Jimin was sitting on the small sofa in the living room of the compact apartment when a tired Seokjin walked through the door. He was coming home from his part time job at the hospital he'd be working for after graduation. Jin was a medical major. He put in a lot of time and effort into his studies. It amazed Jimin that the older boy could manage his time so well. When did Jin ever have time to rest when he was constantly testing, studying or working? Jin took off his jacket and walked to the bedroom where he hung up the piece of clothing.  
“Did you eat?” He called out to the younger boy.  
“No,” replied Jimin.  
Seokjin was searching the room for his favorite pajamas when he called out to Jimin. He couldn't find them. “Jimin have you seen my pink and gray pajamas? And what do you want for dinner?” He shouted.  
“They're on the shelf in the closet next to the box that holds your ties,” Jimin yelled back so that the older boy would hear him. “Oh I see them. Thanks. What about dinner? Actually just order something while I take a quick shower,” said Seokjin. 

Seokjin grabbed his pajamas and a towel as he headed for the bathroom. When Jimin heard the sound of the shower ring throughout the house, he grabbed his phone and dialed the number to Seokjin’s favorite take out restaurant and ordered a few of Jin’s favorites: cold noodles and chicken. Of course Jimin ordered some of his own favorites as well. By the time he finished ordering the food and paying with the debit card, Jin was getting out the shower. The towel was damp and wrapped around his neck. The pajama bottoms Jin wore resembled light gray sweat pants with a light pink trim up the sides while his top was a long sleeve pink crewneck.  
“Did you order it?” Jin asks ruffling his damp hair. Jimin gave a swift nod “what movie do you want to watch?”  
Seokjin walked into the bedroom where he dumped the towel into the dirty clothes basket. He took gentle footsteps to the couch and sat next to Jimin “you pick the movie. Action or horror,” he said tossing the remote to the younger boy. Jimin decided on the Avengers. He brought the laptop out the room along with the hdmi cord. He attached them to the tv and found the movie he was looking for on Netflix. There was a loud knock on the door twenty minutes into the movie. Jimin was about to get up to answer the door but stopped when Seokjin waved him away. The older boy padded softly to door and greeted the person beyond it with a “Hi.” Shortly after Seokjin returned to the sofa with the food in his hands. He set them on the small rectangular coffee table that was in centered between the tv and couch. “Movies are so much better with food,” says Jimin intaking a mouth full of noodles. Jin nodded in agreement as he munched on the meat. “You know what would make the food taste even better?” Jin replies after swallowing the food that was in his mouth. “What?” Jimin asks reaching for a piece of chicken. Jin got up and walked to the kitchen. He returned holding up a case. "beer,” he says flashing a smile.

He hands a can to Jimin who was still stuffing his face and cracked open a can for himself. The sound of the can opening and the smell of the intoxicating beer was enough to make Jin’s mouth water. He gulped down a swig as he released a sigh of relief. “Turn the movie back on,” he says setting the can down, looking at Jimin. The younger boy got up and walked over to the laptop and clicked play. He then went back to his seat next to Jin on the sofa. Crunches of food, sipping of beer and occasional laughter filled the room. By his second can Jimin was feeling a buzz. He was a light drinker while Jin drank twice as much to get tipsy. The world was spinning slowly and everything became a bit more funny whenever the younger boy drank. The pit of his stomach was heating up. The feeling wasn't entirely bad.

The next words to leave Jimin’s mouth would never have been said if he was sober.  
“Hyung, I like you.”  
His words brought a wide smile to the older boy's face. “I like you too,” Jin patted his shoulder. Jimin’s eyelids flickered open and shut as he tried to stay awake through the movie. When it finally came to an end, the upper half of Jimin’s body was leaning on Jin’s. The older boy started to pull away, careful to not wake up Jimin who appeared to be sleep. Just when Jin was getting off the couch, Jimin’s arm reached up and pulled him back down. The startled Jin didn't have time to react before he felt something warm and soft on his lips. His body didn't stay tensed for long. He relaxed into the kiss as his lips parted. Their tongues explored each other's mouths as they fought for dominance. 

Neither boy was thinking clearly at this moment. The alcohol had completely taken over, clouding their minds from judgement. It was Seokjin who pulled away first breathlessly sucking in air. His heart was pounding in his chest. Never has his heart beat this fast when he was around Jimin. Was it the alcohol? Or was his body really reacting to the feel of Jimin's plush lips? A squeeze of his crotch brought Seokjin out of his reverie. A short airy yelp escaped his lungs at the sensation. Jimin reattached his lips to Jin’s as he palmed him through his pajama bottoms, muffling the older boy's moans. 

Their bodies were so close that Jin could feel the heat radiating off of Jimin. Normally being this close to someone would make him uncomfortable, but this time was different. He wanted to feel more of Jimin. He wanted to taste the boy's body, not just his mouth, his entire body. He wanted to explore him like a child would explore the backyard for the first time. He was driven by curiosity and lust.

Jin grabbed the boy's hand yanking it away as he began to take the initiative. He dipped his head down planting soft butterfly kisses along Jimin's neck up to his jawline. Jimin slightly arched his back off the sofa letting out a deep guttural moan. His hands went up ranging over the whole of Jin's body.

Fingertips scanned over Jin's toned stomach and across his enticing broad shoulders. Jimin couldn't help but lick his lips as he tugged the long sleeved shirt up and over Seokjin's head. His tongue darted out between parted lips swiping up the bare chested seokjin. A low growl formed in the older boy's throat, eliciting a small moan from the younger.  
"hyung"  
The word effortlessly rolled off Jimin's tongue causing an overwhelming heat to form around the boys. 

A peck on the neck turned to nibbling then a forceful bite. Jimin's moans filled the room while Jin ravished his neck leaving hickey after hickey. He could feel his jeans tightening around him as his erection grew. He didn't know how much more he could take. His cock screamed for release against the fabric.  
"hyung," he moaned once more sending Jin into a frenzy.  
Seokjin's calm composure broke with a quick light thrust of his hips. He attached his lips to Jimin's in an effort to silence his own moans. The kiss was sloppy but effective. Jimin took the opportunity to raise his hips feeling Jin at a new angle. The older boy gripped his thighs spreading them wide in a single motion. 

The pop of a button was low, nearly inaudible. Jimin slid his jeans off tossing them to the floor. His eyes fluttered shut when Jin started palming his erection. His briefs could hardly contain it. A wet mark had already formed from precum. Jimin wanted relief badly. He wanted Jin to spread him wide and fuck him until his knees gave out. He wanted to cum at the hands of the older boy. He was on the verge of begging when the buzz of a cellphone ripped through the air.

"you've got to be kidding me"  
Seokjin pulled away leaving a hot and horny Jimin whining in disapproval on the sofa. He disappeared into the bedroom. Jimin was still laying down rubbing himself. Seokjin returned moments later in a new outfit and an apologetic look on his face, "they're short staffed. I have to go back to the hospital."

Before Jimin could protest Jin was grabbing his coat and heading out the door. Jimin was left alone in the apartment. His cock was painfully hard he could no longer ignore it. He got up with a sigh, lazily walking to the bathroom. He turned the knob of the shower, flooding the small area with steam. He stripped out of whatever remaining clothes he wore and indulged in the hot water.

His head tilted back impulsively taking in the feel of the tiny water droplets. He wrapped a hand around his dick. In a slow motion, up and down his hand went. His breathing hitched as he played with the slit in the center of the head. Groans left his mouth as he quickened the pace. The slapping of skin filled his ears arousing him even more as he squeezed his eyes shut. 

A familiar heat formed in the hollow of his stomach, alerting of the upcoming orgasm.  
"aahhh," he breathed. The flicks of his wrists were becoming sloppier by the second chasing the high he so desperately wanted. His mouth hung wide when the pent up knot finally broke.  
A warm sticky substance coated his fingers. He stroked himself one last time riding out his high. 

Jimin rinsed the cum off his hand and cleaned the rest of his body. It felt like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. He turned the water off once he was clean and wrapped his body in a towel. He padded out the bathroom and into the bedroom where he changed into a pair of pajamas. When he was finished changing, he grabbed a blanket and laid back down on the couch. He didn't bother to turn off the TV or clean up the food. He just wanted today's events to disappear and be forgotten. His eyes slipped closed sending him to dreamland. 

__________________________

A week had passed since Jimin’s drunken makeout session with Jin. He wanted to forget that whole night and all of its events. Let it the memory fade like a bad dream. He pretended to have no recollection of that night, which was quite believable. It wouldn't have been his first time blacking out from two cans of beer. Neither boy mention that night. It became a sort of “taboo.”

Jimin could already tell that today was going to be a long and dreadful day. The large open gates stood before him, shiny black paint shimmering in the sunlight. He inhaled a deep breath before stepping through. He clutched the strap of his backpack as if it were his lifeline.  
“It's just orientation,” he breathed to himself.  
He's been on this campus countless times before with Seokjin. Now that he was alone, felt ablaze. His eyes searched around ping ponging in every direction. His body stiffened as his mind raced, trying to remember where he was supposed to go. Everything halted when a distant voice tore through the crowd.  
“Welcome all new students! Gather quickly. We will begin orientation momentarily.”  
Jimin pushed through the students to the white building the man stood in front of. Large pillars stood tall on either side of the pudgy dark haired man. They seemed to support the upper half of the fixture.  
“Everyone will be split into three groups. Three large groups. Each group will be accompanied by two staff members and one senior. They will guide you through the school sharing facts and answering your questions. After the tour you may leave. Or you can choose to stay and explore more on your own.” 

Jimin was only half listening, both his eyes and mind were fixed on the student standing tall and confident to the man’s left. His dark hair shined as the wind blew it across his face. Jimin was so mesmerized that he failed to notice the students splitting into groups. He quickly joined the patch of students closest to him. They all seemed to have clicks or acquaintances. Jimin squeezed the strap of his backpack, hugging it closer to his body. He felt, not ostracized, but lonely. There was no one he knew or even recognized. 

The crowd seized all forms of communication once the guides appeared. A relieved smile spread across Jimin’s face as he watched Seokjin approach.  
“This building over here,” said an older gray haired woman as she points her hand, “is the library.” She went on to talk about trivial facts no one cared to listen to.  
“Hey.”  
The simple lone word whipped Jimin to attention. “Hi Jin.” The reply was faint and hoarse from Jimin's dry mouth. It was merely a whisper. Jimin was once so comfortable with Jin that he could reside in him all of his thoughts and worries. Now, as he stood beside the boy, his heart hammered with a ferocity. He knew he had no reason to feel distressed but he was restless. He's been avoiding Jin the past week. The last time they had direct contact, Jimin was left seeing stars from the taste of the older boy's lips. Just thinking about it put Jimin in a daze.

The tour of the school dragged on. The campus was quite large taking a couple of hours to cover half. Jimin's legs grew tired. He wandered off to find a place to rest. He sat at a bench, hidden from most bypassers. His eyes were closed when he felt a sudden burst of cool air. Where had the warm sun gone?  
“What are you doing?”  
The voice compelled Jimin to open his eyes. It was Seokjin blocking the view of the sun.  
“Just resting,” he yawns. Jin nods his head and takes the seat next to Jimin. He stares at the younger boy as he contemplates whether or not to mention…  
“Jimin.” He spoke in a hushed tone.  
“Hmm?” Jimin looks up at Jin meeting the boy's gaze.  
“About last week…”  
Jimin didn't have to guess, he knew exactly what Jin was talking about. He opened his mouth to speak but shut it just as quickly when the older held up a hand to stop him.  
“I know you don't remember,” he paused to analyze the boy's reaction and perhaps, to give himself courage, “but I do.”  
“Jin…” Jimin was cut off.  
“It's fine that you don't remember. It's just… it's been weighing on my mind. All of it. I don't regret what happened that night, though you don't remember.” He gave a weak nervous chuckle before continuing. “I guess what I'm trying to say is, I love you. The pounding of my heart doesn't ease when you're around.” Jin looked at Jimin giving him a heartfelt smile, “will you go out with me?”


	3. All The Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin and Jimin take a trip for the Younger boy's birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware there's smut. Thigh riding, spanking, restraints, choking, breath play, biting, exhibitionism, and voyeurism. I tried my best. I cringed so hard writing this chapter and I still don't like the way it came out.

The curtains were parted letting sunlight brighten the room. Clothes were strewn all about the room. They littered the floor and occupied the bed. Two suitcases lay open and full at the foot of the bed.  
"Jimin," a voice called out, "Where's my white shirt? The one with pink strips."  
"I'm not sure. Did you check the dresser?" he says, stuffing a few pairs of pants in a suitcase. Jimin checked his phone quickly for the time. It was 7am. He and Seokjin needed to be at the train station by 9am. They were going to spend the weekend at Daecheon Beach in chungcheon province from Jimin's birthday. It would be their first time celebrating together and the fact that it landed on a Saturday was even better. 

Neither boy had school on Fridays so they had more time to have fun and relax this weekend. Jimin was just about finished packing. He ran through his mind a mental checklist to make sure he had everything. Deodorant? Check. Toothbrush and tooth paste? "Ah," he jumps up and heads to the bathroom and opens the medicine cabinet. He grabs the only tube of toothpaste and his green electric toothbrush. He strides back to the bedroom and zips the items in a pocket on the inside of the suitcase.  
"Are you about done packing?" Seokjin asks as he rummages through the dresser.  
"Just about," Jimin says stuffing a pair of sandals into the suitcase and zipping it up. He brushed off his hands and stood on his looking down, feeling accomplished. He looked over to Jin and chuckled at the boy who was struggling to zip his own suitcase.  
"Let me help." Jimin kneels atop the suitcase using his weight to flatten it so that he could zip it. When the boys were finished they grabbed their bags and headed out the door, locking it up behind them. 

The walk to the train station wasn't very long. They made it there with fifteen minutes to spare. The suitcases rolled behind them as they approached the platform that was filled with scattered people. The sound of a loud horn rung through the air. The platform vibrated slightly signaling the trains approach. All of those boarding, including Seokjin and Jimin, stood crowding near the edge of the platform. When the traon finally came to a stop, they flooded through the doors searching for available seats. Seokjin and Jimin found two empty seats next to each other in the second to last car. It was half full, most of the people sitting towards the front of the car. 

Jimin lifted the bags placing them in the compartment above the seats. He took the seat closest to the window leaving Seokjin to sit on the end closer to the walkway. He sighed and leaned his head on Jin's shoulder. "It's gonna be a long two hours," he yawned. "You should probably take a nap then," Jin chuckles. He places a chaste kiss on Jimin's forehead as he looks out the window. It's been a little over a month since Seokjin and Jimin began dating. They never spend much time together because of their busy schedules. Seokjin is working part-time at the hospital and completing the last few classes and exams he needs to graduate. Then there's Jimin who's still not used to college life. He's struggling with efficiently studying his subjects and understanding college level work. He's been really stressed lately and Jin hasn't been there for him to vent to. Both boys wanted this trip. No. They needed this trip. They needed a weekend to get away from all the stress and difficulties of their everyday life. 

A soft snore brought Jin out of thought. He looked down at the sleeping Jimin. The younger boy looked so peaceful and small as he slept in Jin's arms. His black hair a bit too long, fell covering his eyes. His lips were slightly parted and his chest rose and fell at a steady pace. The image brought a smile yo Seokjin's face but, it also made him want to kiss Jimin. He wanted to hold the boy and protect him, to not let anyone lay a finger on him. He watched Jimin sleep until sleep tugged at his own eyes, slipping them shut. 

A voice on the intercom woke the boys from their sleep, "Chungcheon is the next stop. If you get off at chungcheon, now would be a good time to grab your bags and head down stairs."  
Jimin wiped his eyes and stared up at Jin. He followed the older boy into the aisle and helped grab the bags. They rolled down the narrow walkway then down the stairs where they waited for the doors to open. The train came to a stop and the doors slid open. The boys got off quickly and flagged down a taxi in the parking lot. They shut the bags in the trunk and climbed into the backseat.  
"where to?" said the husky voiced man.  
Jimin gave him the address to the hotel they would be staying at. 

A large mansion like building rose in the distance, the ocean clearly visible behind it. The boys looked looked out the windows of the taxi with wide eyes, amazed at the scenery. When the taxi came to a screeching halt, The boys jumped out and grabbed their bags. They excitedly walked up to the resort, bouncing on their feet as they went. They checked in at the front desk, receiving their room keys and following the bellhop through the halls. They found their room on the third floor near the center of the corridor. Swiping their key keycard, the door unlocked with a click. Seokjin slowly pushed it open, revealing a beautiful room. The walls were painted a soft cream color with gold trim at the top. The bed stood large in the middle of the room, white sheets with gold and black pillows. Golden curtains hung on three sides of the bed, parted to reveal the embroidered comforter. To the right of the room was a large window that had a perfect view of the ocean. People and waves were seen below. Near the window was a two seater white couch and a rectangular glass coffee table. To the left of the room was a large elegant looking mirror hanging on the wall and the door to the bathroom. 

The boys shut the door and plopped down on the floor, unpacking their suitcases.  
"What do you want to do first," hummed Seokjin. Jimin was taking out a pair of swim shorts and and scandals, "lets go shopping. I want to explore a bit."  
Jin stopped what he was doing and looked at Jimin, "we're literally on the beach and you want to go shopping in town? As you wish," he chuckled. The boys finished unpacking and changed their clothes. They wore clothes that were befitting a hot day. Back through the hallway and down the elevator to the ground floor and into a taxi that dropped them smack in center of the bustling city. 

Buildings towered over the streets that were covered in pedestrians. Open air markets scattered the area and small businesses lined the block. Jimin ran off to a stand selling hand made jewelry. Seokjin trailed behind him trying to keep up, "Hey! Jimin wait up!"  
Jimin looked at the jewelry in awe, touching the smooth cool metal. He picked up a set of rings holding them into the light. He admired the way they shined, "Hyung. I want these," he said, showing off the rings to Seokjin. The older smiled then turned to the merchant, "How much?"  
"Fifty," replied the merchant. Seokjin pulled out his wallet and handed the elder woman a few bills. Before he could slip it back into his pocket, Jimin was grabbing his hand and slipping one of the rings on it. "what are you doing? These rings are for you."  
Jimin flashed the older boy a shy smile, "I wanted the matching rings, not for me, but for us."  
Seokjin placed a chaste kiss on Jimin's forehead, taking the other ring out of the younger boy's hand. He slipped the ring on the boy's finger, thanked the merchant and led Jimin through the crowd of people. 

They spent the day navigating through the city, exploring everything it had to offer. They snacked time to time on street food bought from vendors. They went sightseeing and window shopping, only buying a few must have items. The sun was just beginning to set when they returned to the hotel. The boys were putting away the items they recently bought. "Hyung."  
Seokjin looked up from his suitcase at Jimin, raising an eyebrow, "yes?"  
"I still want to go to the beach."  
"Jimin," Seokjin says with a sigh, "I'm tired. We've been walking around all day. Don't your legs hurt?"  
Jimin stared at the older boy pouting, "But hyung. The sunset would be beautiful on the beach."  
Jin knew he'd give into Jimin sooner or later. He gave the boy a defeated smile as he got to his feet, "Fine, but we're only staying for the sunset."  
Jimin hopped to his feet in glee, pulling Seokjin along with him. They went out the door and down to the beach. The sand was cool beneath their feet, the tiny circles moving and spreading with each step they took. 

Jimin sat as close as he could to the water, for enough to not get wet. Jin sat beside him pulling the younger boy close and wrapping his arm around his waist. They watched as the sun slowly set and the sky turned from a fiery orange to a dark purple speckled with glowing dots. Jimin laid his head on Jin's should snuggling up to the older boy, "Isn't it beautiful?"  
Seokjin nodded and rubbed the top of Jimin's hair. He chuckled when he heard the younger boy yawn, "We should head back up to the hotel. It's getting late."  
Both boys got to their feet and walked back to their hotel room. Jin showered first and sat upon the couch wearing gray and black pajama pants with a robe tied around him. Jimin took a bit longer then Seokjin to shower. By the time he was finished and dressed, a whole meal was laid out on the table. A bottle of chilled champagne was next to the food along with a plate decorated with sweets. "Do you know what time it is?"  
Jimin looked at the older boy puzzled, "It's 12:15am."  
Seokjin patted the seat next to him, signaling for the younger boy to join him, "It's Saturday. Your Birthday."  
Jimin had nearly forgotten all about his birthday. He was having way too much fun today and it didn't help that he was tired. 

The boys sat and ate dinner. Seokjin occasionally fed spoonfuls of food to Jimin. He pulled the cork out the champagne and poured a glass for both Jimin and himself. Seokjin chugged down the alcohol with ease while Jimin drank it slowly. Jimin reached for the bottle to pour himself another glass but Seokjin beat him to it. The older boy refilled both their glasses and lifted his own. They drank up the rest of the alcohol as they snacked on the sweets.  
"thank you hyung."  
Jimin kissed Jin on the cheek, then on the neck. Nothing sexual has happened between Jin and Jimin since that day. It killed Jimin. He was feeling sexually frustrated and it was like Jin was ignoring him. This time too, he felt as if Jin was ignoring his advances. When the older boy didn't return his affection, Jimin climbs into his lap and grabs his chin, forcing the boy to look at him. Jin closed his eyes trying to avoid Jimin's gaze. It wasn't that he didn't want the younger boy, it was more out of fear. Jin didn't think he'd be able to satisfy Jimin or maybe he'd disappoint him. 

Seokjin felt pressure on his thigh but ignored it. His eyes snapped open when the friction became too hard to ignore. Jimin purposely let out a moan as he watched Seokjin with hungry eyes. He slowly rocked his hips back and forth, grinding on Jin's right thigh. He moaned louder, gripping Seokjin's shoulders as he moved his hips faster. His dick was hardening quickly, bulging and restrained inside his pants. His was building rapidly and his breathing hitched. Before he could orgasm, Seokjin flipped him on to his back and growled in his ear, "You think I'm gonna let you cum that easily?"  
Jimin bit down on his bottom lip as he watched the older boy with anticipation in his eyes. He liked this new side of Jin, it gave him a thrill and made his heart flutter in a new way. Seokjin got up off the sofa never taking his gaze from Jimin, "Take your pants off."  
Jimin did as he was told not spearing a second. Jin looked at him up and down with a smirk drawn across his face, "Touch yourself."  
Jimin was taken aback by Jin's words, "Wh.. What?"  
"I said to touch yourself. Show daddy how you play with yourself."  
The words sent a chill through Jimin, even so he still complied. 

He slowly wrapped his fingers around his erection and pumped himself. He played with his slit, his fingers sliding with ease from all the precum. His lips parted and his eyes became glossed.  
"Hyung," he moaned as he looked up to Seokjin, still jerking himself. Jin watched him intently with a predatory look in his eyes. He waited til Jimin's high built up again before before demanding his halt, "stop."  
Jimin whined in protest, "But hyuuung."  
Seokjin motioned the boy over with a finger, "On your knees. Now."  
He spoke in a voice so stern Jimin didn't dare disobey him. Sliding off the sofa and positioning himself on the floor in front of Jin, Jimin looked up waiting for instructions. Seokjin ran his hand through Jimin's hair lovingly before gripping the hair tightly in his hand. With his free hand Jin pulls his own pants down revealing a throbing erection. He yanked Jimin's head back and nudged the tip of his dick at the boy's lips, "Open up and suck me like the good baby boy you are."

Jimin opened his mouth wide as he gazed up at Jin. The older boy slid his dick in Jimin's mouth, stretching it wide. Jimin winced. He's never opened his mouth this wide and it hurt. Once Jin was all the way inside, he stilled his hips and took a deep breath. Jimin swallowed around Seokjin's dick causing the older boy to groan. Liking the reaction he got out of Jin, Jimin swallowed again. This time Seokjin yanked Jimin's head back just until the tip of his dick rested in the boy's mouth.  
"You're testing me," the older boy warned before thrusting deep into Jimin's mouth. His eyes watered when he felt Jin hit the back of his throat. Seokjin repeatedly thrusted into the boy's mouth with speed barely giving him enough time to breathe. He thrusted one last time into Jimin's mouth, holding the boy's head in place. Jin tilted his own head back biting his bottom lip. When Jimin could no longer hold his breath, he softly pushed on Jin's thighs. The older boy groaned as he slid out of Jimin's mouth. 

Jin shook off his robe and pulled his pants all the way off. He raised an eyebrow at the boy who sat still on the floor, "what are you waiting for? Strip and get on the bed."  
Moving quickly, Jimin got to his feet and shed his clothes. He scurried to the bed where he sprawled out. Seokjin took a minute to admire the boy's naked body before digging into the nightstand and pulling out something something slick and black as well as something silver and shiny.  
"Come here," he beckoned.  
Jimin sat at the edge of the bed waiting while Jin gently wrapped the black cloth around his eyes then placed butterfly kisses up his neck. Jin bit down on Jimin's neck hard enough to pierce the skin. He sucked and licked that very same spot. Jimin moaned and stretched his neck giving Jin a whole lot more access. Jin stopped once the skin on Jimin's neck darkened into a bruise. 

Jimin was led to the center of the bed by Jin. He laid on his back unseeing as the boy cuffed his hands to the headboard. Jin kissed Jimin's lips then down his torso until reaching his waist. He spread the boy's legs roughly gripping his thighs. Jin used his thumbs to rub circles on Jimin's inner thigh, helping the blood flow. He dipped his head down kissing the tip of Jimin's dick eliciting a moan from the younger boy's throat. He licked a stripe up the underside of his dick then took the entire tip in his mouth. Jin bobbed his head up and down as he hummed around Jimin's cock. Jimin started to thrust his hips upward chasing that familiar high. Seokjin removed his mouth from Jimin's dick With a pop. Reaching into the nightstand one last time, he pulled out cylinder shaped tube. He spread Jimin's cheeks and squeezed a gel like substance from the bottle. The gel was cold against Jimin's ass, "Hyung, what's that?"  
Jin circled the rim of Jimin's hole, "It's lube."  
He added a bit more lube before sticking a finger inside. Jimin's body tensed at the uncomfortable feeling of Jin moving his finger in and out. Jin slipped another finger in as he pumped them faster. Jimin's hips jerked grinding against Seokjin's fingers. The older boy removed his fingers feeling that Jimin was ready. He grabbed the hilt of his dick and teased the younger boy's entrance. "Ji.. Jin," Jimin moaned loudly. The name had never sounded so delicious rolling off his tongue. 

Jin slowly pushed his dick into Jimin careful not rush. He knew it was Jimin's first time and didn't want to hurt him. Once all the way in, he gave Jimin a few moments to adjust to his cock, then slid right back out. He pushed the tip in and pulled it back out hearing a whine escape Jimin, "Don't tease me."  
Jin halted with just the tip inside, teasing Jimin, "oh you want it? You want me to fuck you?" he smirked. "Then beg for it," he growled. Jimin moaned at the loss of feeling when Jin finally slipped all the way out, "Daddy..." he pleaded, "please fuck me. I want to feel your cock inside me. I want to feel good. Please fuck me."  
Seokjin groaned as he rammed into Jimin so hard the boy's head hit the headboard. He bucked his hips repeatedly into Jimin with full force.  
"Ah.... Hyung," Jimin moaned pulling his arms against the cuffs that restrained him.  
"I want to touch you. Let me.."  
His words were cut off and replaced with a strangled moan when Seokjin lightly wrapped his hands around Jimin's neck. He squeezed as he pounded into the younger boy chasing his building high. He kept one hand snaked around Jimin's neck but pulled the other back smack Jimin on the ass cheek. 

The squelching sound of Jin's dick moving in and out of Jimin, and the smacks of skin slapping rung in the room. Moans leaving the mouths of both boys filled the room driving Jin to thrust harder. Their intertwined bodies were soaked with sweat and their skin was red with heat. Jin released his grip on Jimin's neck just to pull the boy closer by his waist and attacked his lips. Jin's tongue slipped into Jimin's mouth roaming it in a sloppy wet kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance until Jin pulled away leaving Jimin's lips swollen and ruby. He pushed Jimin's left leg up towards the headboard, thrusting into him at a new angle.  
"Jimin," he purred in the boy's ear. Jimin responded with a loud moan as his orgasm approached. A knot was building up in the pit of his stomach. It finally burst sending the boy into a wave of pleasure, "Ah hyuuung-ahhh," he moaned. Seokjin thrusted into Jimin three more times as he himself came, riding out both their highs. He pulled out staining a patch of the sheet with cum. He panted heavily as he reached to unlock the cuffs with shaking hands. Jimin pulled the blindfold off himself and looked up Jimin with a weak smile. The older boy planted a gentle kiss on his lips them disappeared into the bathroom. He returned with a damp cloth that he used to clean up the cum that leaked out of Jimin. When he was finished, he tossed the towel with the rest of the dirty clothes and crawled back into bed. They laid on their sides, Jimin's back snuggled against Seokjin's chest. Warm air swirled around Jimin's ear as Seokjin whispered inside, "I love you."  
_____________________________

The weekend passed within the blink of an eye. It was already the last day. Their flight would be leaving that night. Seokjin and Jimin already had their bags packed ahead of time so that they can spend the whole day relaxing on the beach. The went down to the ground floor where breakfast was served and ate a quick bite. Both wearing shorts and sandals, they walked to the water with towels in hand. They padded through the sand and found a spot to lay their towels at. Jimin was the first to step into the water ankles deep. When his body adjusted to the coldness of the water, he stepped further inside being engulfed by the waves up to his waist.  
"Hyung!" he called out as he saved his arms, gesturing for him to join. Jin strode over to the water cautiously stepping in. He was splashed a few times by Jimin who refused to give him time to adjust. 

Seokjin inhaled a deep breath, looking up at the crisp blue sky. There was not one cloud in the clear sky and the sun shined bright. Seokjin's gaze moved to Jimin, a devilish smirk plastered on his face. He ran after the younger boy and tackled him, bringing them both underwater. They wrestled a bit in the water, above and underneath. Taking a moment to catch their breaths, Jimin and Seokjin stood waist deep watching the waves. Seokjin wrapped his arms around Jimin in a back hug, nuzzling his chin in the crook of the younger boy's neck. He kissed Jimin's neck and slid his left hand down the boy's stomach. An elated moan escaped Jimin as Seokjin's hand slipped down into his swim shorts. Jin curled his fingers around Jimin's dick feeling it twitch from his touch. He felt the erection grow in his hand. Jimin leaned his head back on Seokjin's shoulder as the older boy pumped him silently beneath the water. His eyes closed and his breathing was uneven. 

Jimin's mind went blank with haze as he bit his lip in an attempt to suppress his moans. Seokjin looked around with wandering eyes, searching the area For any possible witnesses. A smirk spread across his face when his eyes landed a girl that stood a fee yards away. The wavy brunet watched the boys intently, licking her lips everytime she seen Jin pump Jimin.  
"Open your eyes," Seokjin barked into Jimin's ear. The younger boy's eyes snapped open immediately, still clouded with lust. Seokjin used his free hand to turn Jimin's head towards their left. Jimin's face turned a bright red when he seen the girl watching them. He wasn't embarrassed but shy. He sunk deeper into the older boy's arms, "Hyung."  
Seokjin ignored him and pumped faster forcing load groans out of the boy.  
"Everyone is gonna hear you cum if you keep being loud. Or does it turn you on to have everyone watch you unravel?"  
Seokjin bit down on Jimin's collarbone not waiting for the boy's response. A fiery heat built up in Jimin's stomach. He thrusted his hips lightly into Jin's hand trying to reach his climax as soon as possible. He closed his eyes only to be commanded by Seokjin again. "Open your eyes," the older boy hissed, "I want you to see your little fan over there watch you cum."  
With that, Jin nibbled on Jimin's ear and squeezed the boy's erection as he quickly pumped him. Jimin's eyes rolled to the back of his head and his teeth sunk into his bottom lip. He grinded into Seokjin as he finally reached his peak. Jin pulled his hand back, seeing it was coated with a sticky substance. He dipped his hand into the water swiping it clean then shot the dark haired woman a wink before walking back to the hotel with a stumbling Jimin. They grabbed their suitcases and checked out the hotel at sunset. It wasn't long until they boarded their plane and headed back home.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, HMU with suggestions and requests. I look forward to posting again (assuming we still have internet neutrality).


End file.
